The Tale of Sylvester Arrow
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Reposted. Arrow survived and now he teels everybody on the BenBob what happened. Next day Amelia gets a little suprise also. R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 

At the BenBow

It was one of those days; a day when no one could believe that anything would happen.

But on this day, a man arrived at a space port, and made his way to a ship. He had on a cloak, as well as a hat, on so no one could see his face. He was walking to the ship that would take him to the planet Montressor, when he heard a female voice.

"…and I have said this before, Delbert, once you've decided to do something, do not ask _any_ help from B.E.N." The big man turned around to see none other than Captain Amelia, surrounded by two male canids (A grown up and a teenager) and three female felinids like herself(all teenagers).

"Very well, as you say, dear," the canid gentleman said, just a bit sheepishly.

"So, Mom…what did you do on the trip to Xayus?" The redheaded girl asked.

"Oh, nothing special, or anything out of the ordinary," Amelia repiled.

The man who had heard the Captain began to laugh quietly. _So, the famous Captain Amelia has become a wife and mother…and with that astrophsyicist Doctor Doppler to boot! What a surprise... _

Amelia and her group approached the ship and said to him politely, "Could you please let us aboard, my good man?"

The man came out of his trance, and entered the ship so that he didn't continue to block the door. Amelia smiled at him, and he said to himself, _If only she had knew who she was talking to…_

Once back on Montressor, Amelia instructed her son, "Benjamin, please run over to Sarah and Jim, and tell them that we will be a bit late for the party, would you?" The boy grinned, and then ran, the man following him all the way to a inn.

He looked at the sign, which read: _The Benbow Inn_, Sarah Hawkins, proprietor. He made his way to the inn, and when he opened the door a voice said to him, "Welcome to the Benbow Inn! What may I do for you?" A human woman with brown hair looked up at him.

He said, "A room for the night, please, and a cup of Earl Grey tea, if you have any."

The woman nodded crisply in reply, and fetched him his tea while he found a table and took a seat.

The human woman came over him and introduced herself in a friendly voice, "I'm Sarah Hawkins, by the way."

"Sylvester," he was all he said, and sampled the tea from within the shadows of his hat and cloak.

"Well, Sylvester…there's going to be a party here this day, and you're welcome to come, if you are interested."

He simply nodded his acceptance, and Sarah continued on, "You can have Room Number Five, if you want to stay for any length of time." She pressed the key into his hand, and went to the door were her son had just made his arrival. She excused herself, and wended her way through the throng that congregated about the slim dark-haired youth.

The man finished the last of his tea, and then headed for young Mr. Hawkins.

"Here's six crontars, my boy. That's for the tea. Keep the rest as the tip," he said gruffly.

"Thanks," the young man replied and the big figure headed up the stairs to his room. Once inside his room, he took of the voluminous cloak and tri-corner hat so that his face was revealed. His skin seemed to be made of hard gray stone and that was a good thing, because if he hadn´t been, he most likely would have died after falling overboard and being drawn within the influence of a black hole. But Sylvester Arrow never did actually die, though. No, he just made his way to a nearby planet, one far away from sleepy Montressor.

Arrow rested himself for a while, and when he again heard many voices, he presumed that the party the woman had spoken of had began. Deciding he'd attend the function, he put on his hat to cover his face once again, and went downstairs to where the revelry had began.

It was one of the most wonderful parties he had ever been invited to. People danced and talked…why, he even saw Amelia and Doctor Doppler dancing, which surprised him, as he knew that Amelia hated to dance.

He sat down at a nearby table, and took a piece of cake. As he ate, he noticed that Amelia had stopped dancing, saying to her husband, "I simply need a moment to rest, Delbert dear." She took a seat at Arrow's table, then noticed him and asked, "Do you mind if I sit down here for a few minutes?"

Arrow nodded, to let her know it was all right with him, and Amelia gratefully took a seat.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Amelia, by the way," she said and held out her hand to shake. "Captain Amelia Doppler."

He took her small offered hand, shook it briefly, and said, "Well, I'm new here. Just call me Sylvester."

She nodded, then looked back at him, scrutinizing the big man, finally saying to him, "Do you dance, by any chance?"

"No. Not really, I'm afraid," he said.

"Why not?" she asked, curious.

"Why didn't you, Captain, before you meet him?" he said and pointed to the wildly dancing Delbert.

"What? How could you know that?" she demanded.

"Why, Captain, every spacer has heard about the good Captain Amelia," he said and added. "The best Captain ever to ply the Etherium, it's said."

She smiled briefly, and had the grace to blush. "Am I not correct in that you said your name was Sylvester," she observed.

"Yes," he said succinctly.

"Hmm. That was the name of one of my best friends as well," she said.

"Oh, really?" Arrow said with a false sense of surprise.

"Oh, yes… but he was lost overboard and drawn into a black hole on a voyage."

"I´m sorry to hear that," he said and looked over at her. Then he saw something gracing Amelia's neck: a thin golden necklace with a charm of a panthyger dangling from it.

"Lovely necklace, Captain," he said.

"Yes, isn't it? I got it from my friend Arrow, well, on the day he died," she said and looked down upon it.

Jim Hawkins ambled over, handsome in his cadet's uniform, and tapped his finger on Amelia´s shoulder.

"Yes, Mr. Hawkins?" Amelia said and looked up at him.

"May I have the next dance, Captain?" he said, grinning.

"Why not?" she said happily, and got back to her feet once more.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sylvester," she said.

"The pleasure's been all mine, Captain," he said. He watched the Captain and Jim dancing for a moment or two before he went back up to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Amelia gets a surprise

The next day, Arrow awoke early in the morning. He put on his clothes, donned his hat, and went down to breakfast. There he meet Jim again, who said to him, "Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, Jim," he said. He looked about mysteriously, then leaned close to Jim and said, "I say, lad, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure!" Jim said and looked back at Arrow. Arrow lifted his hat, so Jim could see his face clearly.

"I survived, Mr. Hawkins," he said and pulled his hat back down to shield his face from view.

Jim looked back at him, clearly surprised. "Arrow?" he whispered quietly, stunned.

Arrow nodded briefly and said, "I'm hard as stone, you see, so don't think that something like a black hole can stop me."

Jim just shook his head, and grinned broadly.

Just about then, Amelia came through the door and said to Jim, "Good morning, Jim."

Jim looked over at Arrow, who shook his head indicating he shouldn't let her in on their little secret. Jim nodded minutely, acknowledging Arrow's request.

Amelia noticed Arrow, saying, "Oh. Good morning, Sylvester."

"Good morning, Captain Amelia," he said and looked over at Jim.

"A cup of Earl Grey tea, please," they said at the same time.

Jim laughed, shaking his head. "Two cups of Earl Grey, coming right up," he said, heading for the kitchen.

"So, Captain…how was your dance with Mr. Hawkins?" Arrow said.

"He's actually quite a good dancer. Though, you didn't hear that from me," she said, with a grin.

"Thanks, Captain," they heard Jim say as he came out with two cups of tea.

Arrow decided that it might be fun to have a bit of fun with his old Captain and asked her, "Why don't you tell me about this Arrow fellow you talked about yesterday?"

Jim lifted his head, grinning when he realized what Arrow was up to. He began to wipe down the tables, dusting off the windows, and sweeping the floors, while the Captain told them both about Arrow in rather glowing terms. After nearly an hour, Jim began to chuckle, followed quickly by Arrow.

"All right. Just what are the two of you laughing about?" Amelia said a bit testily.

"C'mon already, tell her, or I'm going to," Jim said with a grin from ear to ear.

"Oh, very well. Why not?" he said and removed his cloak with a theatric twirl. The big Cragorian man looked down at Amelia and said, "Captain Amelia, I am made of stone…did you really think that I would be gone forever?"

Amelia's jaw dropped, and she just looked at him as if she were in trance.

She just stood therer, looking as if she had just seen a ghost, "You…you survived, Arrow?" she asked in a tremulous voice.

"Why yes, I do believe I did," he said.

Amelia finally came to her senses, and threw herself at Arrow, giving him a fierce hug. She then began to cry and talk at the same time, "ARROW! Oh, how I've missed you, my friend!"

"I'm sure you have, Captain," he said in his rough deep voice. "For I know I have certainly missed you, Amelia."

"Oh, just wait until Delbert hears about this!" she exclaimed with a glad cry and made no attempt to release the poor man from her tight embrace. She then began to softly cry again and finally relented, and go of Arrow.

"So, how have you been, Captain?" he inquired with a smile as he handed her a handkerchief to dry her eyes with.

"Never been better, Arrow, old man!" she admitted to him happily.

After a while, all of Amelia's friends and family now knew that Arrow had survived. That night, Arrow promised them all that he would tell them about his life after the accident, just so long as they told him about what had happened after he fallen overboard on the way to Treasure Planet.

Jim, Delbert, Amelia, Sarah, Morph and the four Doppler children (Ben was on a trip to a android party) sat around a large table. Those who had been on the trip to Treasure Planet helped one other to tell their tale about Treasure Planet to Arrow.

"And that's basically all there is to tell about that adventure," Jim said, finishing the tale in full.

Amelia looked over at her old friend and said to him, "Now, Arrow, we have told our story. All right now, it's time for you to tell yours, old friend."

Arrow looked on them and said, "Very well, Captain", and began to relate his story to them, when there came a knock on the door.

Jim got up and answered the door. A rather large shadow entered the inn, and asked for a room for the night, and some supper.

The heavily cloaked man got his meal and a room key and then he sat down to eat.

For some reason, this fellow gave Amelia got a bad feeling. But she put off, reasoning she might be overreacting just a bit, since she was so excited that Arrow had came back to her. Arrow took a drink of water, and then began to tell his tale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The story begins

"I was lost over the side, when that scroundrel, Scroop, cut my lifeline. I found myself falling down and down…so long that it felt as if years had gone by. Finally, I saw light. I followed that light, and to my surprise, I was out in the Etherium again, but far away from the ship.

"I don't really know just how long I was floated about the space lanes, but after what was most like days, a galleon, the _RLS Adventure_ came upon me and rescued me, taking me to the nearest spaceport.

"There, I meet this old man, who said that he would be glad to help me out. He took me with him and introduced me to a Captain that had a ship that needed some good spacers. They were going on a long voyage---all the way to the planet Kakinatoka 2. I decided I'd join them, and got the job as a First Mate.

"We sailed immediately, and after a few days, we reached a spaceport, where we was going to rest a few days while picking up some cargo. While on the planet, I and this new friend of mine, who was the navigator, when for a look around. I found out just what planet we were on, and I was shocked to see how far away we were from Montressor. We had planet fall on the planet Felinesia."

Arrow stopped talking, concerned when Amelia had swallowed some of her tea the wrong way, and had began to cough.

"Wow! You were really on Felinesia?" Jim looked on him. "But that's, like, on the other side of the galaxy from here!"

Amelia, who now had recovered, looked over at Arrow, who said to her, "Before you ask… yes, I really was on your home world for a whole week."

"Don't interrupt, Mom! We're trying to listen to the story!" the black-haired girl exclaimed angrily at her mother before concentrating on Arrow again. All of them were strangely quiet. Why, even the strange man on the next table was quiet!

Amelia noticed this fact, and looked over at the man, saying, "Hello there. If you'd care to hear the story, you may sit over here with us, if you'd like."

The heavily cloaked man looked back at her and said in a low voice, "No thanks, Cap´n. I can hear the big fella just fine from her, doncha know."

"Strange. I wonder what's wrong with him?" Amelia wondered aloud to Delbert, who could only shrug.

Jim didn't look over at the curious Amelia, but he knew exactly what was wrong. That shadowy figure was John Silver, and he knew that if Amelia figured it out, he would be in irons and on his way to the gallows before he could count to three. Jim tried to keep his expression casual, but inside he was sweating bullets.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The meeting of an old enemy

Arrow began to talk again, once everyone was quiet once more. "Ah, now where was I? Ah yes! On Felinesia, we went everywhere we wanted to. We went to the restaurants, the shops, and even a tavern. In the tavern, I had just sit down for a spot of tea, when I heard a familiar voice begin to speak. 'And then the Cabin boy jumped and I wassssss headed out in the etherium.' I turned around just to see my old enemy, Mr. Scroop."

Everyone gasped and looked at each other in amazement. _Scroop was alive_? Well, that was the biggest news since Amelia's pregnancy.

"I knew that Scroop was a bad lot," Amelia said. "He was nearly as bad, if not worse, than his Captain! Pestilential scum!" Amelia's green eyes burned dangerously.

Jim looked over Silver cautiously, to see how he reacted, without letting on just who he was to the furious Amelia.

But Amelia's quick eyes and sharp mind, caught him in the act.

"What exactly are you up to, Mr. Hawkins?" Amelia asked archly.

"Me? Nothing at all, ma'am," Jim said quickly, giving her what he hoped was a easy going smile.

"I've been lied to by better than you, Mr. Hawkins," Amelia told him, scowling slightly. "Now, I'll ask you again. What are you playing at?"

Jim sighed, swallowed, then replied carefully. "Uh, I was just checking how our guest was feeling was all, Captain."

Amelia looked back Jim and asked slowly, "And, is there any reason he shouldn't be feeling all right, Mr. Hawkins?"

Jim swallowed with difficulty, and tried to figure how he could answer her question without giving away Silver. Before he could answere, they heard the man speak.

"Ah, now. It's OK, Jimbo. I can tell her meself, thanks." The man got slowly to his feet and moved into the light so that Amelia could see him.

Amelia stiffened, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Delbert, who was sitting beside his Amelia, saw the reflection of Silver in her eyes, and gulped.

Amelia stood up so quickly that she knocked over her chair. She looked at Silver, her lips thinning. Jim also to his feet, and moved between the irate Captain and his old friend.

Amelia glared at Silver, "You are either very brave, or very stupid, to dare to come to this place after what you did,"

she said in a low, dangerous voice that made the hair on Silver neck stand up.

Amelia's nostrils flared, and then she began to walk slowly toward Silver. The look in her green eyes was one that would have even the bravest of men screaming and running in fear for their life.

The enraged felinid Captain moved so close to him, that Silver could feel her body heat. Why, he coud even see---oh, my word!---why, the old Cap'n, she had fleas! If he hadn't been afraid for his very life, he would have smiled.

"Mr. Silver…I suggest you begin writing your will, because it's the gallows for you, you old pirate," Amelia growled at Silver. Then she clenched her hands into fists, and moved toward the door. She scowled as she noticed that Jim now barred her way.

"Move away from the door, Mr. Hawkins," she commanded, her voice crackling with anger.

"No, ma'am. Afraid I can't do that," he replied resolutely.

She glowered at him. "Oh, and why not, pray tell?"

"I owe him my life, Captain," Jim told her, his blue eyes meeting her irate green ones.

"Really? Fascinating! And why would you owe this old traitor your life, Mr. Hawkins?"

Jim swallowed and said slowly, "On Treasure Planet, he saved my life. Now it's my turn to save his. I'm not goint to let you kill my best friend, Amelia. Not now, not ever. Please, can't you just be nice to him."

"YOU ARE ASKING ME TO BE NICE TO A PIRATE AND A TRAITOR?" Amelia yelled so loud that Silver could see the fleas jump on her body.

"YOU KNOW THAT IF IT WASN'T FOR SILVER YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE NOW!" Jim was beginning to become angry with the Captain, and now he could stop pretending like he was liked by Amelia´s behavior.

Amelia looked angrily at him, yelling angrily in reply, "AND WHAT EXACTLY IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Jim yelled his answer back, right into her face, "IF SLIVER AND HIS PIRATES HADN'T HURT YOU, YOU WOULD OF NEVER ALLOWED THE DOCTOR TO TAKE CARE OF YOU, AND YOU WOULD OF NEVER MARRIED HIM, OR EVEN BECOME A MOTHER!"

Amelia reacted like Jim had slapped her in the face. She felt stunned, and just looked at Jim, finally realizing that he was quite right. She would most likely be on another adventure by now, if she hadn't gotten hurt. Even Delbert realised this. Amelia looked over at Silver, who seemed to be just as surprised as all the others.

She said in a low, much subdued voice, "Very well. I will not contact the authorities."

Silver began to breathe again, much relieved. Amelia then continued, "But, only this time, mind you."

"Aye, Cap´n," Silver said. "And, thanks…"

"Is there anything you might want to say before Arrow continues with his story?" Amelia asked, flatly yet politely.

"Only two things," Silver said, sitting down next to Jim. "Scroop wasn't followin' any order from me, when he cut Arrow´s lifeline. And that's a fact," he said. "The other thing…well, this doesn't have anything to do with the story, mind, but I'm goin' to tell you anyway," he said.

"I´m listening, Mr. Silver," Amelia said.

"Sorry to say this, Cap'n…but, wel, you've got fleas," he said and nimbly grabbed one from the root of Amelia's nose, holding it up in his Cyborg arm so all could see.

Amelia's teennage girls looked horrified, and said, "Eugh!"

Amelia´s eyes where at the size of a basketballs, when she saw the proof squirming in Silver's metallic fingers. Suddenly, she felt a nasty itching behind her left ear, she reflexively began to scratch it.

"I told yeh, so I did," Silver said knowingly, and tossed the flea away, all the while smiling at the scratching Captain.

"Are the both of you quite finished now?" Arrow asked, looking first at Amelia, who then looked over at Silver, who nodded, and, then finally Jim, who said to himself, _the Captain has fleas! Just wait until I tell my professors back at the Academy…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Arrow vs. Scroop

Arrow waited until everyone was quiet again, before he continued his story. "As I was saying, Scroop somehow had survived, and there he was, sitting around a table and telling his cronies---and with pride---how he had killed me just to get rid of some lunatic that believed that rules were meant to be followed. After a time, he got up from his seat and went out of the tavern...

"So I followed, and once outside, I said to his back, 'You are a colossal pain in the posterior, do you know that?' Scroop turned around, his face full of anger, and then he saw me…

"'Mr. Arrow! But…how did you...?'

"I cut the blackguard off, 'You seem to forget, Scroop, that I am made of rock, so a hole---no matter what sort---couldn't stop me. So, since I survived…I'm going to make certain that you get your just rewards!' I surprised him, and knocked him unconscious. Then I headed for the one place I knew that would do as a good place to hide a pirate. My friend, the navigator, looked after him while I made my way over to Purstreet 6."

Amelia---quite unexpectantly---gave the whole table, as well as some of the other people nearby, a shower of purp juice when Arrow revealed that address.

"Amelia, could you watch what your doing next time you do that," Jim groused, to wipe off some of the purp juice that had soaked some parts of his clothes.

Amelia coughed sharply a few time, then quickly apologized. She grimaced as she felt a terrific itching all over her back. "Oh, dear Lord!" she groaned.

"What is it, Cap´n ma'am?" Silver asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think those blasted fleas are beginning to start themselves a village on my back!" she said, squirming. Delbert began to scratch her back for her, asking, after a moment, if it had helped.

"Yes, dear, it did. Quite a bit, thank you," she said and sighed. "Now…do go on, Arrow, continue your story."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Amelia´s Secret

"Thank you, Captain. So…I had gone to Purstreet 6, found the building I was seeking, and knocked upon the door. A male feline answered, and I told him how I was holding a wanted pirate in a shelter not far away.

"The feline seemed glad to help, since he knew me from when his cousin---you, Amelia---had been on a trip to her home planet, quite some time ago (everybody looked on Amelia). He was quick to tell me that he hated pirates as much as his cousin did. He went with me to the shelter where we were holding Scroop. I told him what he had done to me, and how his cousin must of been feeling right now.

"Well, he went rather mad after that, and before I or my friend could stop hime, he'd given the rogue Scroop three broken legs and had blackened one eye. When he came to his senses, he quickly summoned the authorities on Felinisia, and told them everything. Suffice to say, Scroop was hanged three years ago, on this very day."

"Thanks be," Silver said. Everybody looked on him curiously. "As Mr. Arrow so eloquently put it, Scropp was a royal pain in the butt. On me honor, he was!"

Amelia nodded in satisfaction, and said to Arrow, "So you met Freddy, I presume. How was he?"

"The same old Freddy, you know. He's been coloring his hair, and now has tattoos everywhere."

"Is that so? Remarkable," Amelia said. "Well, I shall have to visit him some time. I haven't seen that old spacedog since I was twenty." Then she began to scratch her arm rather vigorously.

"Amelia, stop! You know that if keep scratching like that, you'll only make the itching that much worse," Sarah said to Amelia in a kind, concerned voice.

"I'm afraid I don't care, Mrs. Hawkins," she said and continued scratching. Jim thought this hilarious, and began to laugh, which made Amelia none too happy.

"You may laugh now, Mr. Hawkins, but I'll have you know that fleas do jump from body to body. Keep laughing like that and I'll make certain that you're the next infested," she said to him, still scratching.

Morph turned into a little Amelia scratching and said, "Next infested. Next infested." He then transformed into a tiny Jim scratching furiously. Jim frowned, and stopped laughing.

Amelia gave him rather smug look, and a wan smile.

"So, how do you know this Freddy, Amelia?" Sarah looked to Amelia.

"Oh, we're related. He's the son of my mother's sister. We're very close, even if he is…well, a little odd."

"Odd? What do you mean?" Jim looked over at Amelia, curious.

"Well, unlike most felinids, he has colored every single hair on his body brown, with a series of stripe-like tattoos to give him the look of a tiger. In addition, he…er, had an operation of sorts to affix a tiger tail on his bum. And, last but not least, he recently has taken to always going about the streets without any clothes on his upper body," Amelia said. "He's always been the odd one, our Freddy. Though…he's never a dull fellow. Why, I remember the one time he encouraged me go to a tattoo shop myself…"

"No way! You've got a tattoo?" Jim, the Doppler kids, Sarah and Silver all said.

"Well, yes…though, it's only a little one…of my ship, you know," she said.

"Just a teeny tiny one," Delbert admitted, then blushed. "It just covers her back."

Amelia's blonde daughter looked at her mother and said, "You got a tattoo of a ship, one that covers your whole back, and yet you keep telling me that I can't have even a little heart tattooed on my upper arm?"

"Decidedly unfair, I know…but yes, all the same, dear," Amelia said.

"I still don't believe that you have a tattoo, Captain," Jim said with a grin. "I think I'm going to want to see some proof."

Amelia sighed, rolling her eyes. She then stood up and carefully lifted her T–shirt up her back up so that they could see her tattoo. It was an exact copy of her _Legacy_, all the way down to a few little figures standing on her decks.

"I gave the tattoo fellow a little picture. He did a rather good job, I think," she said and then hid her tattoo again, and sat back down.

"Wow, Mom! How old were you when you got that tattoo?" her teenage boy asked.

"Hmm. I believe I had turned sixteen by then," she said.

"But, why did you get it, Momma?" the red-headed girl asked.

"I told you. My cousin insisted I get a tattoo, and he dragged me to the best tattoo shop on Felinesia. Freddy gave me the idea, and I gave the tattoo artist that picture I told you of…and then there was no turning back," Amelia said. Then another flea got her attention, and she began to scratch her tummy without thinking.

"It's really that bad, isn't it, dear?" Delbert asked his wife. She nodded miserably.

"Back to the point," Silver said. "So what happened after Scroop was hanged, Mr. Arrow?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The trip goes on

Arrow resumed telling his story once again, and everybody looked at him. "Well, I was with Freddy…at least until my ship had to continue its voyage. We sailed on, without seeing a planet for six long weeks. Finally, at long last, we came to Kakinatoka 2, and I left the ship.

"Kakinatoka is only a little planet, with lots of bodies of water. It looked like the planet Earth before it died when its sun went supernova. I bought myself a small house, and lived there for ten years.

"That was until one day, in this little pub, _The Running Tiger_, I heard a group of fixas(30 human, 70 fox) talking about those that had discovered Treasure Planet were now living on the planet Montressor. I made my way to the spaceport and asked whether any ship might be heading to Montressor. After a great deal of searching, I came across a ship that was going to Montressor to pick up some cargo. I came across some spacers that let me tag along with them to the spaceport. So, after a few days, I was made my way here to Montressor. I made arrangements for a ship to take me down to the planet, and that's when I heard that familiar female voice, and soon I discovered that my oldest friend was now a wife and a mother."

He grinned, looked over at Amelia, and finished his story, "And, the rest you know."

"Yes, I suppose we do," Amelia said while scratching her right hand with her left.

"So, that's the story then?" Amelia's black-haired girl said to Arrow.

"Well, almost," Arrow said. "I was wondering if any of you might know of a place---not too far from here, mind--- where I could find myself a home?"

Amelia looked over at Delbert. "Well, our next-door neighbors are in the process of moving. I believe we could arrange a meeting," he replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Great! I will come and visit you in the morning then," Arrow said.

Sarah looked at the clock on the wall. "My word! It's after three in the morning," she said. Silver and Jim got to their feet wearily, and Jim said sleepily to Arrow, "See ya tomorrow, Arrow." He headed blearily for his bed.

"We have to get moving as well,"  
Delbert said and getting up and helping his children get ready to go home.

Amelia gave Arrow one last hug, while saying to him, "It has been great see you again, Sylvester, old friend."

"Good night, Katherine," he said and continued, "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"That's rather droll, old man," she said with a little grin, "It's not the bed bugs I'm worrying about, it's these blasted fleas!" With that, she and Delbert made their way out the door, their four children in tow.

"Bye, Arrow!" the four teens yelled.

Silver headed for his room, when Arrow stopped him, saying, "I hope you realize how very lucky you were, right?"

"Now, what be makin' yeh say that, Mr. Arrow, sir?" Silver asked while looking over at Arrow curiously.

"Until tonight, Amelia has never shown a pirate any mercy, none whatsoever. She's never given a single pirate any chance to get away from her."

"Ah, so I'd heard, Mr. Arrow. Might I ask you why not?" Silver asked, more than a little startled.

"Her parents was killed during a pirate raid when she was naught but fifteen years old. She was with her mother and father aboard the ship, and before you could count to five, the pirates swarmed aboard and attacked without mercy. When Amelia saw her father and mother die on board that ship, she picked up a sword and began to attack the pirates straightaway. Amazingly enough, she got the ship to the nearest spaceport and let everyone know what had happened.

"Well, after that, she have never trusted a pirate. Never showed them one ounce of mercy. If I were you, Silver, tomorrow I'd be sure of leaving early. Remember that Amelia said that she wasn't going to summon the authorities during the telling of my story. But, tomorrow, I wouldn't be so sure."

"Aye, I be thinkin' you're right," Silver said, shaking his head. He yawned and turned to go off to bed. "Good night, Mr. Arrow, sir," he said turning back a moment, and then left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Freddy comes for a visit

Next day, Silver had gone before everybody else. He wrote a letter to Jim and went. Arrow was up right after Silver had gone and when he saw Jim with the letter, he knew that Silver had gone.

"Morning, Jim," he said.

"Morning, Arrow," he answered. Then they heard a knock on the door and Jim went to open it. On the outside a male feline with brown fur, tiger stripe tattoos, an orange vest and a tail, stood.

"Freddy? Here already?" Arrow said to the feline.

"Freddy?" Jim looked on the feline. "Then, you must be Amelia's cousin."

"Yeah, I haven't seen my cousin on a long time," Freddy said.

"Do you think that you could show me and Freddy where she lives, Jim?" Arrow asked.

"OK," Jim said and followed the two out. When they saw the mansion that was Amelia and Delbert's, Freddy and Arrow whistled. "Now, this is what I call a house," Freddy said, just a bit awed.

"You can find the way from here alone, can't you?" Jim said. "Sorry, but I have to get back to the Inn."

Arrow nodded and followed Freddy up to the front door. They rang the bell and the blond felinid girl opened the door. Arrow was going to ask for her mother, but before he coul do so, the girl yelled, "MOM! IT IS FOR YOU!"

Freddy looked over at Arrow. "Mom?"

"Wife to a astrophsycist, as well as a mother to four teenagers," Arrow said.

Then Amelia came to the door. She looked at Arrow and then realized that Freddy was also there.

"Hello there, Amy," he said and gave her a hug.

"Don't hug her for too long, Freddy. She has a little flea problem," Arrow said.

Freddy looked over at Amelia, who said back, "So I've got a few fleas. Is that a problem?"

She showed Arrow and Freddy into the living room. Delbert came out of the kitchen that moment, and started when he saw Freddy. He looked over Freddy's strange tattoos and his tail, finally asking his wife, "Freddy?"

Amelia nodded, smiled, and said back, "Freddy".

"So, have you spoken with your neighbors yet?" Arrow asked.

Benjamin was back, and he came in and looked both at Arrow and Freddy. He looked to his Mom, who said, "Yes, Benjamin…this is Freddy. Now, what did the Bips say about their house?"

"Arrow can come whenever he feels like it, Mom."

"Then I shall jog over right now," Arrow announced, looking over at Amelia. "Do you think you could show me the way?"

"Of course, my friend," Amelia replied. She then looked sternly over at Freddy, adding, "If I return and my girls begin asking me for a tail, I will make sure that everyone knows precisely what you dressed as on Halomid(a sort of halloween)."

"All right, all right! I understand, Amy. Relax, cousin."

"And, no tattoos either, Freddy," she said. "I mean it."

"Yeah, yeah. All right already, mother. Like I said before, cousin…relax," Freddy said.

The girls came down the stairs, and stared at Freddy. They then flicked their gazes over to their mother, who said, "Yes, girls, this is my cousin, Freddy. Try not to stare, and do try to relax about him."

She began to scratch her neck, sighed, and then left with Arrow.

"She's telling us to relax," Freddy said, rolling his eyes playfully. He and the children went out to play 'hide and seek'. When Amelia and Arrow eventually came back, Freddy had managed find all teens four times.

"You know, Amy…the girls play just like you used to," he said. "They always seem find the one place no one could believe they might be."

"That's rather nice to hear," Amelia said. "So…are you planning on staying long, Freddy? Or were you planning on leaving today?"

"Well, I had hoped I could stay a few days," he said hopefully.

"Wonderful! We have a room upstairs that we never use. You can put your things there, Freddy."

"Thank you, Amy," he said.

"You're welcome. Now, do be a dear, and please stop calling me Amy. You know that I absolutely detest that nickname."

"Whatever you say…Kitty," Freddy said grinning.

"Fredrick Damien Smollet! You will cease and desist this nonsense, immediately! Do you understand me?" Amelia gave him a irritated look.

"Sure do, my dear Katherine," he said and went inside, whistling a jaunty tune.

Down at the Benbow Inn, Freddy said hello to Sarah, and began to talk with Jim. After that, he went and told Amelia that he was going to take a look around the city, which wasn't that far away from the inn.

"Take my solar surfer, Freddy," Jim said. "It´ll get you to town quicker."

"Thank you, Jim," Freddy said. "I appreciate that, old boy." Then he left, giving Jim a wave goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

The Singing Cat

The very next day, Freddy was down in the kitchen by 7:00 in the morning, and was on his fifth cup of coffee, when Amelia made her way downstairs.

"Good morning, Freddy," she said, suppressing a yawn.

"Good morning, Katherine," he said back.

He then looked at her, and said, "Have you ever been down to the city on this planet?"

"A few times," she said. "It's not that far away, Freddy dear."

"Have you ever heard of a place called _The Singing Cat_?"

She nodded hesitantly, and said, "I have heard of that. Isn't it one of those spa type places exclusively for women? Why do you ask?"

He the gave her a rather clever smile. She narrowed her eyes, thinking, and then put two and two together. "You didn't!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, yes I did!" he said. "The whole shebang. Massage, manicure, a fleabath and even more beside..."

She gave him a look that showed resignation and a hint of suppressed anger.

"I've payed the tab in full, so you had might as well go," he said to her. "Your appointment is at 1400 hours, Amelia. Oh, I shall following you, so I will be sure that you make it on time, you see..."

Amelia made sure that her children got off to school, and told Delbert that she would be going down to the Benbow Inn, as Freddy was taking her to the appointment in town. Once she was in the Benbow, she sat down with Sarah, telling what her cousin had done. Sarah thought it was rather cute that a man would do such a thing for his cousin, and tried to make Amelia a little happier. When 13:30 hours rolled around, Freddy came by to pick up Amelia.

"Arrow has promised to pick us up after your appointment," he said. Amelia remained silent.

"Oh, do come on, Amelia…don't be such an old stick in the mud," he said. "You were planning on getting rid of those pesky fleas, right?"

"Yes, but that's not the point, Freddy. You didn't just pay for a simple flea bath. You payed for an entire day's treatment," she said irritably and annoyed. The two didn't say anything more before the made it to _The Singing Cat_ and entered into the parlor.

Behind a desk a horsameina (50 human, 50 horse) woman sat. She looked up brightly as she noticed Amelia and Freddy.

"See you soon, Amelia," Freddy said and left, in a bit of a hurry. Amelia was going to protest, but he had already closed the door on her.

"_Men_," the girl behind the desk said, and went through her appointment book. "Ah, right, Katherine Amelia Doppler. That would be you, right? Ooh, the full package. Boy, are you in for a treat!" she said, giving Amelia a knowing smile. Amelia nodded in answer, but was none too pleased with the situation.

"Hmm. Would I be right if I said that you really don't want to do this?"

Amelia shook her head no to answer.

"Don't talk much do you?" the equine girl observed. She stood up and laid a large hand on Amelia's shoulder and then gently led her through a door.

Two women sat down and talked. They where both felinids, Amelia could see, but they where from the other side of the Felinisia. There seemed to be a little leopard in both of them. The left most one was mostly brown with deep black hair, and eyes of bright green. The other one was a yellowish color with flaming red hair and deep brown eyes. Both girls sported spots and long sinuous tails.

"All right, ladies," the horsameina woman declared. "This is your next customer, Amelia. Her cousin has payed for the whole works. Now, do try to make her feel like she's gotten her money's worth, hmm?" Then she left Amelia with the two exotic felinid women.

"So…another feline, hmm?" the redhead said. "Well, that makes it just the three of us." She giggled softly.

Amelia was now smiling…just a little bit. "So, what would you like to start with?" the raven-haired girl asked. It was like the fleas answered for Amelia. The blasted pest began to bite, and she began to scratch.

"Fleas, right," the redheaded girl observed wisely. Amelia nodded miserably, scratching. "Oh, I'm Shelia, by the way," the redheaded girl said.

"And I'm Naomy," the dark haired girl explained.

"Can you please just get rid of these fleas? They are driving me to absolute distraction with all this wretched itching," Amelia said.

"No problem," the both the girls said and Shelia left to go into another room.

"Where is she going?" Amelia asked Naomy.

"Well, someone's got to prepare the flea bath," Naomy answered and got a towel out from a closet. She looked Amelia over, and then said, "Well, do you plan on taking your bath with your clothes on?"

Amelia shook her head with an embarrassed grin, and went into a dressing room to remove her clothing, wrapping a towel tightly about herself. She was then ushered into the room where Shelia was running hot water and soap into a large bathtub that looked more like a pool.

"The water is ready," Shelia told her with a smile. Amelia removed her towel, stepped into the steaming tub, and laid down in the bath with a relieved sigh. Much to her surprise, and before she could say a single thing, the two felinid girls had removed their clothes---to reveal bikinis---and jumped into the water.

"Now listen to us," the girls said. "Just relax. We have a special soap that will kill all those fleas in just five seconds. But we have to rub it in to your skin. So just relax, and let us do our jobs."

Amelia nodded and said, "Very well, but before you begin, I should warm you that I have a tattoo on my back, so please be careful with it."

"Is it big?" Naomy asked. Amelia showed them the tattoo. "Wow! That was a great tattoo. Is it your lover's ship?"

"No, it is _my_ ship," Amelia said, just a bit proudly.

Shelia looked on her. "You own a ship?"

"Captain Amelia. Captain and owner of the R.L.S. _Legacy_," Amelia said and relaxed totally.

The girls began to work and then Naomy said. "Hey, I heard a rumor that a ship called the _Legacy_ traveled to Treasure Planet."

"Yes, that was me," Amelia said and continued, "Try a little more on my left foot."

And the girls continued to make Amelia feel a little more comfortable. She was so happy that after a while she began to purr.

"Now, she's definitely on Cloud Nine," Shelia said to Naomy with grin. Naomy looked at Amelia and said, "Amelia, you do realize we're of the same species as you, but we're different, right?"

"Not really," Amelia said.

"You are from the West of Felinesia. People from the west hemisphere have no tails and hardly any hair. But you can purr. Neither I nor Shelia can purr, but instead we have a little better balance, since we have tails."

After a few minutes the flea bath was over and Naomy and Shelia helped Amelia get to her feet, and helped towel her dry.

"Okay, that was the flea bath. What now, Amelia?" Shelia asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Amelias revenge

After the flea bath Amelia got a massage, manicure, and a full bodywax. This so-called bodywax was popular with felinids as it made their hair look like gold. After her treatment, Amelia felt much better. As she was leaving, she gave Shelia and Naomy her address and told them to stop by when they had the time. Then she left, so she could meet with both Arrow and Freddy.

"Wow! Now that's what I call a change!" Freddy said, impressed.

"But still, Freddy, you didn't ask me before making that appointment, so just you wait! You shall pay for this," she said to him.

Then a few days had passed, and idea came to her; the best punishment she could think of for dear Freddy. She told Delbert that she had something to do, and ran downtown. The horsameina lady was still sitting there.

"Are Naomy and Shelia free to have a little talk?" she asked.

"Just wait there for a second, and I'll go see," the woman said and went to see the girls.

"Hi, Amelia!" the girls said warmly when they saw her. "What can we do for you?"

"Might I ask a little favor of you two?" Amelia said. "Listen, my cousin made my appointment without asking me. Now, don't take me wrong, I feel much better than I have ever have in my life, but I am rather tired of his making appointments without asking me first. So, I think that it's about time for dear Freddy to have a taste his own medicine, if you know what I mean."

"Well, we don't normally treat men, but in your case, I think it will be all right," Naomy said.

"Great! How much?" she asked.

"Nothing at all, Amelia. It's just our pleasure," Shelia said. Then she grinned, and asked, "So…is the Freddy cute?"

"And another thing," Amelia said, ignoring Sheila's question and subsequent giggling.

"Yes, What is it, Amelia?"

"Do you think I might be allowed to help you?"

"Sure! Of course you can," they said.

The next day Amelia took her cousin back to the parlor.

"But…how?" he said when the horsameina told him that he had a appointment. Then he looked over archly at Amelia and said, "You did this, didn't you?"

"Just to give you a little bit of your own medicine, Freddy," she said. "Perhaps now you'll have some idea on how it is to know that someone's making you do something you really don't want to do."

Then he was pushed, protesting, through the door and the torture was begun. After they had came out from the parlor, Freddy's face was decidedly pale. "Next time, you ask before you make me an appointment. Am I clear?" Amelia said.


	11. Chapter 11

Conclusion 

After Amelia had had her revenge, Freddy decided it was time to go home. But before he left, he said to Amelia, "You know, you would look lovely with a tail, cousin."

"I was actually considering whether to get one," Amelia confessed softly.

"Really?" Freddy said, surprised.

"Yes, Naomy and Shelia are going to show me a good place to get the procedure done."

"What's it going to look like, Amelia? Your tail, I mean," he asked.

"I was thinking of a light red one, perhaps, with a dark red tuft."

"Can't wait to see it on you," he said and left to get ready. Arrow had moved into the house next door to Amelia and Delbert's and very next day, and they celebrated Arrow new home, and Amelia's new little red tail.

The End 


End file.
